Accurate aiming of a device can be critical to that device's desired performance. For example, accurate and quick aiming of a firearm can make the difference between life and death for a solider, law enforcement officer, or self-defending citizen. Standard iron sights used on many firearms require a visual attention scan of four different areas on the sight when aiming. Alignment of these common sights requires (1) positioning of the front sight blade within the rear notch; (2) alignment of the top of the front sight blade with the top of the rear sight; (3) equalization of the left and right spaces on either side of the front sight within the notch, and (4) centering of the target above the front sight. These steps slow accurate firearm aiming, which may place the firearm operator at risk of bodily harm or death.